Happy Holidays From The Greys
by infamouschelsea
Summary: Welcome to Christmas and New Year with our favourite family. A two-part short story.
1. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are those from the Fifty Shades Trilogy. They remain the rightful property of E L James. Recognisable brands, places, music or films remain the property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hello Everyone!**

**Happy Holidays! I hope you are all having a fantastic time. **

**As a festive treat, I wanted to write a short story of Christmas and New Year with our favourite family. This will be a two chapter piece, with the second and final part coming very soon! **

**I hope you like it!**

**Much Love,**

**Chelsea x**

* * *

><p>I slide my hand across the length of the box, pulling the pink glittery paper into place.<p>

"Tape," I held my free hand out behind me, to my accomplice. I wriggled my fingers impatiently. "I need more tape."

"I need the find the end first!" Christian moaned, huffing under his breath. I rolled my eyes and waited, hearing just his heavy breaths and the clicking of his nails against the roll. "For fucks sake, why didn't you just get it wrapped at the store?" he grumbled, frustrated now.

"Because it's not the same," I told him, twisting to face him. I am sat between his splayed thighs, his back to the headboard and mine to his chest. We are in the middle of the bed, surrounding by all colours of wrapping paper, bows and ribbons, as well as a mountain of presents from every toy store in the damned country.

As I turned I saw his brow glisten with sweat and his features contort with concentration. He continued to pick at the roll of tape, trying to find the end he had just minutes before.

"Just give it to me," I sighed, taking the roll from his hands. I studied it for a few seconds, turning it between my fingers, until I found the end without too much distress. I peeled it back and bit off a small piece, just enough to hold the paper together. You can't go overboard with the tape when you have children; unless, of course, you want to spend Christmas morning with a red-face crying child, stamping their feet because they can't open their presents.

"Next year we are buying one of those fucking tape dispenser things if you insist on doing this yourself." He grunted, folding his arms across his chest. He shook his head and I knew then he was bored of the task at hand. I resisted the urge to laugh at his petulant nature. "Why are you leaving it 'til now? It's Christmas Eve."

"Only just," I reminded him, pointing to the alarm clock on the bedside table next to him. It's 5:35a.m and we have been up all night trying to finish wrapping the presents for the big day. "Anyway, it was your decision to fly here for the holidays. I would have had all of this done if we were staying at home. Instead, I was busy trying to organise the kids and our bags."

He shrugged his shoulders, dismissing my statement. "We always said we would go away for Christmas. It makes sense to do it this year. Our parents are all away for the holidays. Mia and Ethan are still on honeymoon in the Far East. Kate and Elliot are taking Ava to Paris... Besides, you love Aspen." He reminded me. He is right, of course. I've loved Aspen, and our house here, since the first time we came, when we were newlyweds.

Christian leaned forward and slipped his hands around my waist. He pulled me away from my neat semi-circle of gift wrapping and brought me into his chest. "I wanted Ted and Phoebe to experience a proper white Christmas – snow on Christmas day, drinking cocoa by a roaring log fire in the evenings… and I promised them we would make snowmen this year. Phoebe is still obsessed with _Frozen_."

"You give into them too easy." I pointed my finger, trying to chastise him. He pouted his bottom lip. I fell into his embrace, dropping my head onto his chest. I am tired and I can see he is too – his eyes are lined with creases and are dark and leaden. "You spoil our children. They say jump and you say how high. It's always been that way, since the day they were born."

When our children were born, Christian doted on them as I knew he would. He showered them with kisses and told them a hundred times over how much he loved them and would always keep them safe. But as they have grown older, his love is expressed in other ways too. He still showers them with affection, but he also spoils them, giving in to their every demand. They have him wrapped around their little fingers and by god, do they know it. Even at their tender ages – Ted at the gloriously inquisitive four years and Phoebe firmly set in the terrible twos – they have everything and more. Every Christmas and birthday the gifts get bigger, more expensive and more elaborate. This year is no different with them each getting motorised cars – Audis, just like their daddy. Ted's is sleek midnight blue, and Phoebe's is garish neon pink – her favourite colour of the moment.

"I like seeing them smile. It's the most amazing sight," he purred into ear. His palms worked their way up my torso, disappearing beneath my night shirt. "I like seeing you smile, too."

I giggled as his cold fingers traced my ribs. I curled into his lap and nuzzled my lips into the side of his neck. He murmured a deep, throaty noise in response. I looked mindlessly around our Aspen bedroom, at its warm colours and festive details. Little has changed since our first trip here. The only real changes were the additions of children's beds into the spare bedrooms, and toys scattered in every corner of the house.

We had the house decorated with garlands, lights and ornaments before we arrived, leaving just the trimming of the Christmas tree to us – Teddy loves putting the angel on top of the tree each year.

Christian's lips tickled my ear lobe, slowly working their way down my jaw. I tilted my head back, expecting his mouth to merge with mine. He hovered over me, his warm breath stroking my skin.

"I wonder how many times I can have my wicked way with you before we are disturbed," he whispered. I prised my eyes open and looked into his dark greys full of arousal and sin. They dipped from my gaze, lingering on my mouth and then floating down to my chest. His fingers lifted to the first button of my shirt, making deft work at pulling it apart. He pushed his hand inside and roamed my breasts, circling my nipple with his palm. "Hard already?" he winked.

"You can talk," I breathed, feeling his length prod at my hip. He smirked and held me close to his chest while his mouth explored mine. I reached up with my hand, to cup his cheek, when I was stopped by the intrusion at our door –

"Mommy!" I heard Phoebe shout between the sound of tiny fists banging on the door. "Mommy!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Ted joined his sister, his voice much calmer than hers. They continued to pound on the door, maybe even kick it once or twice.

I sighed and dropped my head back against Christian's shoulder. He inhaled a long breath and shook his head, a small smile creeping over his lips. He rolled away from me and proceeded to stand up. He kept his back to me for a second and when he turned again, his hardened crotch had returned to its flaccid state.

"Better let them in before they knock it down completely," he whispered and began to walk over to the door. "I locked it, to stop them running in like they usually do."

I nodded. Ever since Phoebe taught herself to walk and climb out of her crib, she has woken in the dead of night and come blaring into our bedroom. She usually stops on the way, collecting her brother, before attempting to climb into bed with us. Before we left for Aspen, we had managed to get her to sleep in her own bed for much of the night, but I expected the disruption to her routine would cause us problems in the long run.

"Be there in a minute –" I called out. Christian turned to face me, a confused look on his face. I pointed to the bed and dropped my voice. "The presents!"

He mouthed an 'oh' and quickly joined me in shoving everything into the boxes and bags they were in before. I pushed several items under our bed while Christian took the remainder to the closet. I checked the room to make sure there was nothing untoward lying around before giving him the okay to let them in.

Christian turned the key and yanked the door wide open, to reveal our small, sleepy monsters standing on the other side. Phoebe, at almost half the height of her brother, was hunched forward, dragging her baby blanket on the floor. She looked up to Christian, her pink lips pouted.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Christian asked in a quiet, calm voice. He crouched down in front of them, bringing himself to their eye line. He held his hands out for them to step into, which they did immediately. "It's too early for you to be awake." He mumbled as they rushed into his arms, throwing theirs around his neck.

"The wind scared Be-Be," Teddy yawned as he rubbed his fingers into his eyes. He dropped his cheek onto Christian's shoulder. I smiled as he referred to his sister. He always struggled with her name, so instead we settled on Be-Be as a nickname. Everyone in the family calls her that now. "She was crying in her bed."

"You were?" Christian's voice shifted to a more worried tone. He leaned away from them and focussed on Phoebe for a moment. I stepped to the side to look at her and nodded as I saw her eyes were glassy and red. Her cheeks look sticky from tears. "Oh baby…" Christian lifted her into his arms, cuddling her to his chest. She made a whimpering noise.

I moved over to them and came to Ted's side, taking him in my arms. I lifted him and offered him the same attention Christian was giving Phoebe.

"Did you check on her?" I asked Ted, placing him on my hip. _When did he get so heavy?_ I think to myself as I struggled with his weight. He nodded at me.

"I gave her a hug but she wanted you." He told me, placing his hands around my neck. He nuzzled his head into me, taking deep and shallow breaths.

"You're a good boy," I kissed his forehead.

Christian whispered something to Phoebe as he carried her over to our bed. With one hand under her butt, he used his other to throw back the comforter. He placed her cleanly in the middle of the bed but she intuitively rolled over to my side, shoving her head into my pillow and curling herself around it.

I joined them with Ted, lowering him onto Christian's side, next to Phoebe. I stood over them for a moment, smiling at the sight of them so small in the vastness of our bed. We made sure both our beds here and in Seattle were triple the ordinary size, to accommodate enough room for all four of us together. Every Sunday morning we bring them into our beds to spend some quality time together. It usually involves us watching something on Christian's iPad or him reading them a story, complete with the differing voices for each character.

"She wasn't settling earlier because of the storm," I whispered to Christian as he draped his arm across my shoulders. "I thought her music box would help drown out the noise."

"She'll be fine," he assured me, offering a kiss to my temple. "She just needs her mommy's smell, that's all." He pointed to her as she rubbed her face into my pillow, absorbing my scent. "Come on, let's get in with them. We might be able to sneak in a few hours before they're up again."

I nodded and rounded the bed, climbing in beside Phoebe. I was careful not to disturb her too much. I pulled my pillow from her tight grip and urged her towards me, allowing her to lie across my chest, like she did as a baby. I pulled the comforter around us, to keep out the sharpness of the air.

My daughter is a carbon-copy of me with her thick, dark curls and pale complexion. Her eyes are a precious wash of my cornflower blue and Christian's concrete greys. She has his temperament, though. She knows what she wants and just how to get it. Ted, on the other hand, is very much like me. He can be moody and stubborn like his father, but my personality is evident in him. He looks just like Christian – copper hair that always hangs too low in the front, no matter how many times we cut it; full, sweet lips that offer the most heart-warming of kisses; perfectly sculpted features that can express so many different emotions. When he's upset over something, that's when you can really see Christian in him. He has the same grumpy, stern expression. It can be quite funny on occasion.

Christian crawled into the bed beside Teddy and reached behind him to turn off the lights. The room was abruptly swathed in darkness, except for a shimmer of the rising sun creeping in through a gap in the drapes. Ted rolled into Christian's side and he dropped his arm around his waist, cuddling into him. Christian shifted slightly and kissed the top of Ted's head before placing his own back down onto the pillow.

"I can't wait for them to open their presents," Christian mouthed quietly but there was no need to as both Phoebe and Ted were safely back in the land of Nod. Phoebe let out a little snore on my chest.

"Me neither," I smiled. I ran my fingers through her soft curls, massaging the back of her head. "Remember our promise?" I asked. Christian nodded.

"I remember," he whispered.

Every year I beg Christian to keep non-family friendly gifts away from the children. The last thing I need is them asking questions about some of the naughtier presents I've been bestowed. He's embarrassed me before, leaving racier items under the tree for me to open in front of family. Our first Christmas with Teddy was the worst by far. Luckily our families were too wrapped up in their own gifts to pay attention to what I was opening. Christian sat in front of me as I opened the narrow, white box to reveal a shiny, bright pink sex toy hidden under masses of tissue paper. I dropped the box immediately, my whole face burning up. He laughed, finding such amusement in my reaction. He had had it custom made to be an exact replica of his manhood – he told me he despised the idea of us using a toy made in the image of another man. Back then I hadn't delved into that level of experimentation too often, but his gift proved very useful during endless hours of fun between the sheets. Even during some of his lengthier business trips away from home…

"We can open our gifts in private this year," he added. He reached across with his hand, holding his palm open to me. I slipped my fingers between the gaps of his. "Let it be all about them."

I nodded. "As it should be." I pulled his hand to my mouth and kissed his knuckles as he has done to me millions of times before.

I closed my eyes and was quickly swept away, joining my two angels in sleep. As much as I hate seeing them in distress, I do enjoy these moments when they need me. I know a time will come when they are too big and too proud for their mommy, so I intend to make the most of this while I can.

* * *

><p>I let out a long sigh as I sat back into the couch, the cushions moulding themselves to my figure. I wrapped my cold fingers around my big mug of steaming hot cocoa, bringing it to my lips. It burns my tongue but it's delightful and much needed after a stressful day. As a child, Christmas day is full of excitement and energy. As a parent it's very different – it's exhausting being mommy, chef and toy extraordinaire all at once. Some of the toys were impossible to piece together; even Christian struggled with several of them, letting out a few choice words in the process.<p>

It has been a joyful day, though. Teddy and Phoebe loved their presents and I loved seeing them buzz with enthusiasm as they opened each one. They woke early, as expected, desperate to see if Santa would know they were here after all and not back home in Seattle. Teddy was overcome with joy at seeing the letter the big guy wrote to them, thanking them for all the cookies and milk.

After the wrapping paper had been ripped to shreds and the toys thrown all over the room, Christian bundled the children up in their coats and took them outside to play in the snow. The blizzard that had swarmed us for days had finally calmed enough for us to venture outside. I joined them once I had pulled on my own coat and was armed with hats, gloves and mittens to make sure they were warm and wouldn't come down with a chill. Christian loved rolling around with them, making snow angels. He's just a big kid himself, really. It's one of the many reasons I love him.

We spent our evening watching Christmas movies before the adrenaline had worn off and both children were comatose to the world. Phoebe fell asleep first, spread out on the floor like a starfish. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, kissing her goodnight before I closed the door. Christian appeared behind me, carrying Ted to his room next door. I left him to tuck Ted in and escaped back downstairs, to finish up my cocoa in front of the fire.

I stared lazily into the fire ahead of me. We pulled the couch closer to it, to keep ourselves warm during the frosty lull of night. Most rooms in the house have open fireplaces, but this one – in the family room – is my favourite. It's large and the stone face cascades up the wall. We installed a guard when Teddy was a baby, choosing an ornate iron fixture that has swirls and snowflakes embossed through it. Above the mantle hang our now empty stockings, each one with our names embroidered on the front.

"Keeping warm?" Christian murmured from behind me. I turned my shoulders towards him. I watched him over the cushions, stalking his way to the couch. He's dressed casually, in just jeans and dark blue t-shirt. I'm in something similar – dark skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt and a cardigan thrown on top. He flashed me a smile as he dropped onto the couch beside me.

I nodded and smiled to him. He leaned back and lowered his arm around my shoulders, tugging me into his side. My head nestled neatly into the crook of his arm. I hummed a sweet noise, enjoying the feel of him against me.

"Hm, hot cocoa," he hummed, reaching over and stealing my mug from between my palms. He took a long sip, downing most of it in one gulp.

"Hey, make your own!" I gasped, jabbing him in the stomach. He laughed and shook his head, keeping the mug out of my reach.

"Yours always tastes much sweeter than mine," he licked his lips. I shook my head at him and pulled from his side, folding my arms around my front in defiance. He leaned forward and placed the mug on the coffee table and turned his body towards me. His hand came to the back of my neck, cupping and pressing his fingers into my skin. "Have you had a good day?"

I nodded and relaxed my posture. "It's been perfect."

He smiled, almost relieved to hear that. "Thank you for my gifts," he said, continuing to press his fingers into my neck, soothing and dulling my mind. I smiled. I'm glad he liked them. I got him some of his favourite cologne and a few other luxuries, his main gift waiting for him back at home. He 'opened' it before we came here. I bought him a brand new Audi, a customised upgraded R8 in pristine white. He has always been obsessed with my white R8 so I thought it was time he had his own. I had the white leather upholstery imprinted with his initials, making it truly his. Even the license plate reads CTG 618.

"Thank you for my ring," I whispered, bringing my left hand up into the light. Between my wedding band and engagement ring sits the new addition he gave me earlier: an all-around diamond eternity ring. The stones are clean and small. The band is thin, complimenting my rings perfectly. He saved it for last, having already given me a new bottle of the perfume I wore on our wedding day, some antique sapphire earrings and first editions of the works of Dickins, to accompany the editions of _Tess_ I still have. I tried to give them up a long time ago but Christian brought them back for me. And I'm glad he did.

"I'm glad you like it." He placed his hand around mine, linking our fingers together.

"You have out done yourself this year, Mr Grey." I rolled my head to him and pressed forward, bringing my lips to his. He tasted of chocolate and whipped cream. Delicious.

"You got me a car, a diamond ring is nothing in return." He shook his head, his lips curling into a smile against mine.

"It's more than just a ring," I reminded him. "Hm… I should give you something else in exchange for this."

"I don't do tit-for-tat," he reiterated the words he said to me a long time ago. His eyes pierced mine, oozing sincerity.

I licked at his lips, prompting them to part. "But what if I want to give you my tit in exchange for your tat?" I pushed my hand down to his belt buckle, running my fingers down the length of his zipper, toying with him.

"You're playing a dangerous game, baby." He arched his brow, grabbing my hand. He forced me to cup his crotch, feeling him swell under my touch. He stole my mouth, driving his tongue into me.

He yanked me on top of him as he lay down. He pinned me to him, his hands roaming my back, buttocks and thighs. He squeezed me through my jeans. His hips thrusted into mine.

"Christian…" I breathed his name, tightening my fingers around his biceps.

His hand forced its way through our bodies, snatching at the front of my jeans. He tugged hard, trying to push his hand down them. I moaned, lost for a moment, and from the air came –

"Mommy?"

I shot upright, propelling myself off Christian's chest. I smoothed down my shirt and looked frantically behind the couch. By the staircase stood Teddy wearing his reindeer pyjamas, his Christmas gift from my mother and Bob. His hands knotted together in front of him.

"Yes, baby?" I said in a breathy voice. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth and leaned into the back of the couch, struggling to balance myself on top of Christian's thighs. He remained out of view, still lying down and silent. His hands pushed my legs apart and he shuffled his between the gap, to steady me.

Teddy stepped forward, his lips pursed. He looked curiously at me.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" I asked him before he could say anything. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I'm thirsty," he mumbled. "My cup is gone."

"Oh…" I mouthed, straightening up. "Sorry, Teddy. I forgot to fill it up for you went to bed."

He nodded back at me. I made to get up from the couch but Christian kept hold of me, his fingers digging into my thighs. I tried to keep a straight face as he began to hitch them higher up my legs.

"Where's daddy?" Teddy asked, looking around the room. I looked down for a second. Christian shook his head.

"Erm… Daddy is in the kitchen," I lied. "I'll get him to fill up your cup, okay? You just head on upstairs and we'll bring it up in a minute."

He nodded and turned, shuffling back towards the staircase. He paused on the first step and twisted back to me, a look of worry on his face.

"Mommy…" he whispered.

"Yes, Teddy?"

"I need to pee," he told me.

"Okay, baby."

Christian finally released me. I quickly moved around the couch and grabbed Teddy's hand, escorting him to the bathroom just off from the family room. I walked him inside and helped him settle, then turned and stood just outside the door, keeping it open a jar in case he needed me.

Christian came towards me, grabbing me quickly and stealing a kiss. He slapped my behind, jolting me forward.

"You're a bad man," I said in a low, gruff voice.

"I'm having you as soon as he's gone back upstairs," he warned me, moving his mouth to my neck. He sucked hard at the base. I pushed him away, giggling, the motion of his lips tickling me.

"He'll want me to take him to his room," I shook my head, keeping my voice down. "And you need to get his cup."

"I'm still going to fuck you."

"I didn't say you couldn't," I rubbed my lips together. I smoothed my hands over his pectorals. "If you're lucky, I might even dress up for you."

"Hm…" he pouted his bottom lip and then drew it into his mouth, biting down with his teeth. It stirred something deep in my core to see him do that. "My very own Mrs Claus."

I could see him envisaging me in the red and white mini-dress I packed. It's obscenely short, hardly covering my dignity, but with a Santa hat, some stockings and high heels, it transforms me into the delectable Mrs Claus – a fantasy Christian secretly harboured for years.

He lowered his head and kissed me again, a throaty noise escaping his mouth. "Just call me Santa and I'm yours, baby… I'll empty my sack especially for you."

"You are disgusting…" I giggled, shoving him away. He laughed. We heard the flush of the toilet and then Teddy joined us again. "Did you wash your hands?"

He nodded and held them out to me, showing them still wet and soapy in places. I used the corner of my cardigan to wipe them and then took his hand in mine.

"I'll get your cup, Teddy Bear. I'll be up in a minute." Christian ruffled Ted's hair and then turned towards the kitchen. He threw me a wink over his shoulder.

I walked with Teddy upstairs, taking him back to his room. I tried to ignore the flutter in my stomach and the aching between my legs. Even after five years together, he still manages to send me crazy with just a look, a brief touch of his skin against mine, a coy word or two…

He's the master of my universe. He owns me. And for the next however many hours, he will own Mrs Claus, too.


	2. Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are those from the Fifty Shades Trilogy. They remain the rightful property of E L James. Recognisable brands, places, music or films remain the property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hello Everyone! **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It's great to hear you enjoyed the first part of this story.**

**I hope you all had a brilliant New Year's celebration. I wish you all a happy, healthy 2015! **

**Here is the second and final part of this story. I hope you enjoy it! Sadly no Mrs Claus, but I hope you'll like it all the same... there might be a surprise appearance at the end... ;)**

**Much Love,**

**Chelsea x**

* * *

><p>Cradling Phoebe into the crook of my arm, I kept her tight to my chest as I tried to navigate the icy slope of our driveway. I exaggerated each step, practically slamming my boots into the snow covered gravel. The darkness enveloping us doesn't help with my efforts to remain upright.<p>

Christian is ahead of us, walking with ease as he carries Ted on his hip. They're deep in conversation with Ted's delightful giggles circling the air. They are both wearing dark woollen hats and matching navy jackets.

"Are you okay?" Christian called back, turning around to face me. He stopped and waited for me to catch up. I slowly made my way to them. I stopped alongside him and shifted Phoebe. She's dazed and sleepy.

"Yeah, just can't walk as fast as you," I nodded, moving forward again. "Ice is not good for the uncoordinated."

"Do you want me to take her? I can carry them both." He offered, already positioning Ted further onto his hip. He took a step toward me but I shook my head.

"No, I've got her. Besides, we're almost there." I jerked my head towards the house at the top of the drive. Christian slowed his pace, walking with me to the door. I exhaled a long, icy breath that fogged in front of me. I really should start working out more.

"I told you we should have taken the car," Christian hummed quietly. I rolled my head towards him, offering him just my arched brow. Teddy chuckled at my expression, biting down on his bottom lip to try to conceal his laughter. Christian pursed his lips and looked away from me as he pulled his set of keys out of his pocket.

We have just spent the evening with our neighbours from across the street, joining them for their New Year's Eve celebrations. They came over yesterday morning with an invitation, telling us we were more than welcome to attend. On the few trips we have made to Aspen over the years, we have never really socialised with our neighbours. If I see them when we arrive or as we're leaving, I give a polite wave, but that's it. I kept telling myself I would go over there one day, to introduce myself, but I didn't need to. They came to us.

We flew out here the week before Christmas, stepping straight off the GEH jet and into a waiting SUV. We pulled up on our drive and quickly unloaded the children, taking them inside before dealing with our trunk full of luggage. I was startled by two overly friendly voices behind me, welcoming me back to the street. Christian heard me and came running out of the house. He was already on edge due to our lack of security; we came with Taylor and Gail but hired them a nearby chalet for the holidays, to allow us all some privacy to enjoy our time here. But Christian needn't have been suspicious. Peter and Chloé Bennett were nothing but friendly, offering to help us with our things, knowing how difficult it can be to travel with children. They have two sons – Parker, seven, and Isiah, four. Teddy and Isiah have quickly become the best of friends during our time here.

While we have been here we have spent quite a lot of time with the Bennett family, but I was sceptical of joining them for their New Year's Eve party. I didn't want the kids surrounded by drunks, but Chloé assured me it wasn't going to be that sort of party. It was completely child friendly. She had invited all of her friends who live nearby, all of whom have children.

The Bennett house was full of screaming children high on sugar. There were toys all over the place, little feet running around, and parents in joyous conversation over the bar in the dining room. I sat with the mothers whilst Christian was swarmed with the other dads, all of them wanting a piece of the infamous Mr Grey. He looked out of his depth for a while until he managed to swerve the conversation away from himself, not wanting to divulge too much of our private lives. Towards of the evening though, he was laughing away, thoroughly enjoying himself. It was a real treat to see him enjoying himself. We left the party early when Phoebe started displaying the first signs that she was ready for bed. She becomes grumpy when she's tired and she has been known to throw toys. I scooped her up before she started causing havoc in the children's play area.

Christian opened the door and allowed me and Phoebe to enter first. The warmth of the house felt good against my cheeks.

"I'm going to take madam straight to bed," I told Christian as I kicked off my ankle boots.

"Goodnight, baby girl." Christian leaned down and kissed her cheek. She stirred a little, rolling her head further into my chest.

Teddy mimicked Christian, placing a kiss on her forehead, whispering, "Night, Be-Be."

I juggled with Phoebe up the stairs. She lay across my arms, her limbs floppy and hanging out of my grip. I saw her eyes flicker, a movement that told me she wasn't quite as asleep as I suspected a minute ago. I got us into her bedroom and kicked the door to a close – to trap her inside, just in case she tries to make a run for it. She is a mischievous little thing, so much more difficult than her brother ever was as a toddler. I can't count the times she has wandered off while I am in the middle of changing her. She's an exhibitionist like her father, enjoying the feel of being completely nude. One occasion in particular always makes me smile. I had just finished giving her a bath and was drying her off with a towel when she escaped my grip and ran out of the bathroom. I had remembered to lock the baby gate beforehand, securing her to just the top floor of the house. I chased her but she was slippery and too quick for me. I hadn't heard Christian come home, but saw his arms stretch over the gate to grab our runaway nudist. He heaved her into his chest. She squealed and tried to wiggle away from him. Christian laughed until Phoebe relieved herself over one of his most expensive suits. No amount of dry cleaning will ever get him to wear that suit again.

Phoebe's bedroom is a wash of bright pink and white, an exact replica of her bedroom at home. It looks like a miniature version of her Aunt Mia's old bedroom at Bellevue. Phoebe is obsessed with pink and her favourite aunt. My daughter loves the glamour and glitz of Mia's wardrobe and is frequently spoiled with sequins and glitter.

I laid Phoebe out on top of her Princess bed. I pulled the pink mesh canopy back towards the headboard and turned to the dresser, to collect some pyjamas for her to change into.

"No!" Phoebe shook her head when I approached her. She kicked her legs out but I caught them in my hands, holding her still. She pouted her lips at me.

"You can't sleep in that," I shook my head. I peered over her and tickled my fingers up her legs. "Mommy will be quick. Real quick."

She put up a struggle before she eventually caved in, allowing me to remove her coat and the velvet maroon coloured dress we chose for her to wear for tonight's party. I changed her into a pair of bunny PJs, the fabric soft and guaranteed to keep her warm. When I finished, I sat down on her bed and pulled her into my arms, to brush through her hair.

She leaned back into my chest, glancing up at me. I kissed the top of her head. "Do you need the potty before bed?"

She shook her head. "Daddy potty…"

"Did daddy take you to the potty earlier?" I asked. She nodded.

I cuddled her for a few minutes before picking her up and placing her back down on her mattress. I drew her comforter up to her chin. She held my gaze the whole time, her eyes appearing more grey than blue at the moment.

"Do you want a story?" I crouched down beside her, tucking her in. She shook her head and yawned, rolling onto her side, facing me. "Night night, Phoebe. Happy New Year."

"Nigh', mommy." She mumbled, closing her eyes on me.

I switched on her favourite silver music box and her nightlight before I backed out of the room. We don't need baby monitors for either of the children anymore. If they need us, they scream the place down. I glanced over my shoulder for a second glimpse of my baby girl. She tugged on her comforter, wrapping it around herself properly. She sighed and started breathing deeply. _My angel in her big girl's bed_…

I made my way back downstairs, shedding my coat and scarf as I descended. I dropped them onto the rack by the door before stepping through to the family room. The television flickered in the darkness, the sound down quite low, an episode of _Dinosaur Train_ playing back at me. It's one of Ted's DVDs. He ordered us to pack them with us before we left. He refused to come if we didn't.

"You will ruin your eyesight watching TV in the dark," I tutted at Christian and Teddy as they sit in the middle of the couch, absorbed by what they're watching. I switched on the big lamp next to the armchair.

They both turned their heads towards me, their eyes wide and expressions blank. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, approaching Teddy. I ran my fingers through his thick copper curls, smoothing them before they sprung out of my touch.

"Will you watch with us?" he asked, rolling his cheek into my palm. He smiled sweetly, his cheeks flushed from being outside.

"In a minute," I nodded. "I'm going to get a drink first, then I'll come and watch TV with you."

"Okay," he nodded, turning his eyes back to the TV. "Can I have milk?"

"Of course you can," I leaned over and kissed his temple. "And because you've been such a good boy, you can have some cookies as well."

He grinned and shook with excitement, bouncing on the couch.

"Hey, I want in on those cookies!" Christian called out, following me through to the kitchen. "I'll be back in a second, Teddy Bear. You just stay there and watch your show, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy replied, already distracted.

I began preparing Ted's plastic beaker with his milk before turning my attention to making myself a cup of tea and Christian a coffee. He didn't ask for one but I put his mug out anyway. I leaned my hands into the counter as I waited for the kettle to boil, my eyes staring mindlessly at the water line starting to wave and bubble. Christian moved around behind me, fixing a plate of cookies for him and Ted to share.

"Hey, baby," he whispered as he came behind me. He slipped his hands around my waist and tugged me into his chest. He kissed the side of my neck. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," I smiled, leaning my head back to his shoulder. I'm wearing a knee length dress in dark blue. It has short, capped sleeves and a slight V-neck. I kept my hair simple, one side pinned back to expose that side of my neck and shoulder.

Christian held me close to him, his palms rolling over my waist, flattening against me. I shivered as he touched me just below my navel.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, humming quietly in my ear.

"Huh?" I jerked my head towards him, narrowing my eyes. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You've been quiet all evening," he pulled away slightly, to enable us to look at each other without straining our eyes. "You've been preoccupied… Something's playing on your mind, isn't it?"

I paused before speaking out. I twisted in his hold, turning to face him head on. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck.

"When did they stop being babies?" I asked, my voice much quieter than before. "One minute they're these tiny little pink things and now look at them… they're so big."

He offered me a small smile.

"That's what they do, Ana. They grow up." He said softly. "They can't stay small forever. We'd have our hands full if they did!" He tried to rouse a laugh but I couldn't join him in it. "Hey, what's brought all of this on?" his eyes became heavy.

I shook my head. "I guess just seeing them with the other kids tonight made me realise how grown up they are already… Chloé's sister had her new baby with her. She's a perfect little thing."

Christian nodded and dug his hands into the small of my back, keeping me flush to him. After a minute he pulled one hand up to my face, cupping his fingers around my jaw and cheek. His grey eyes maintained my gaze, refusing to let up. He nodded again and a part of me wondered if he read my mind just then.

From somewhere deep inside me came, "I want another baby."

I said it, finally.

Christian inhaled a slow breath.

"I know," he murmured back. "I know."

My mouth opened slowly.

"I've known for a while."

"You have?"

"It was pretty obvious," he smiled. "You've been obsessed with baby shows, that _One Born Every Minute_ programme… Your internet history is full of links to birth stories and baby stuff -"

"You've been on my computer?"

"I borrowed it when my battery died. I was in the middle of closing a deal," he clarified. I softened my expression, relaxing my shoulders. There is much more on my computer than just birth stories and baby stuff. I have a whole foray of items on pre-order, in case I ever needed them: cribs, toys, newborn clothes. I chewed slowly on the inside of my mouth.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"A few months," I shrugged. "Maybe longer."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"After how you reacted when I said I wanted Phoebe?" I arched my brow.

Christian didn't want another baby after Ted. His birth was traumatic and put Christian off the idea of expanding our family. So when I told him I wanted to try for another, he shot me down. It took me several weeks of persuading and research to get him to change his mind.

"I was worried history would repeat itself. Thankfully, it didn't. Phoebe's delivery was a piece of cake compared to Ted's." He reminded me. Teddy was born by emergency C-section after endless hours of labour. Phoebe, however, was delivered naturally, with just the aid of an epidural – a requirement by Dr Greene if she was going to let me try for a VBAC. "I know now that no two births are the same."

I stared at him for a moment, not quite understanding his expression. He smirked and nodded his head.

"I want another one, too." He admitted.

My heart skipped a beat. "You do?"

"I have done since Phoebe started crawling," he grinned. "I miss you being pregnant. I love you with a big bump and feeling our children moving inside you… and it's the best sex we've ever had when you're pregnant."

"Why do you always have sex on the brain?" I slapped his shoulder, laughing at him. "Seriously, is that all you ever think about?"

"Yes. Yes it is, Mrs Grey." He pulled me forward, bringing my mouth to his. He smothered my lips with loud, wet kisses.

"So what does this mean?" I prompted him, pressing my fingers into the back of his neck. "Are we doing this? Are we trying for another baby?"

"I'm pretty sure we have to be naked first," he teased and then nodded. "Let's make an appointment to see Dr Greene when we're home. We can talk about you coming off contraception."

I felt a wash of relief run over me. I have reluctantly taken my pill every morning.

"But we can start practising tonight," he licked his lips. "Practice makes perfect, after all."

"I like the way you think," I kissed him again. "We can fire up the hot tub… maybe have a glass or two of Champagne… what do you say?"

"I can't think of a better way to ring in the New Year." His hands roamed the curve of my back. "But first, we need to watch _Dinosaur Train_ and get those cookies to our first born."

I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth. I know Christian loves watching _Dinosaur Train_ much more than Teddy ever will.

Christian slipped his hands around my hips and caught my wrists. He linked our fingers together.

"Next year is going to be our year," he assured me, gently squeezing my fingers.

I followed him through to the family room, bringing in our drinks. I sat down on the other side of Teddy, the three of us watching TV for an hour or so before he asked to be taken to bed. We both took hold of one of his hands and escorted him to his room. We tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. He was asleep within minutes.

Christian and I rang in the New Year together, watching the firework display the Bennett family had prepared for the countdown to midnight. We sat in the window of our bedroom, captivated by the burst of silver and gold piercing the sapphire sky. I sat between Christian's legs, wrapped up in our favourite tartan blanket. Under the cover I held my hand across my stomach, resting my fingers over the place where I am lined with stretch marks. I am proud of these scars. They are evidence of the beautiful thing my body has done twice.

And will hopefully do again someday soon.

* * *

><p><em>April 21st 2017...<em>

I focused on the black and white screen, trying to glimpse a look at the distorted shapes. I sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the pressure of the sonogram on my full bladder. In a strange, sadistic kind of way, I've missed this feeling.

"Okay… here we are," Dr Greene pressed down on my stomach, finally getting a clear picture. She tapped the machine twice and turned the screen towards me, opening up the full view of it. She pointed to the heart of the screen, to the perfect side profile she's managed to capture. "There's your baby."

I let out a laugh, shaking my head at the beautiful image in front of me. I felt Christian squeeze my hand as he pulled my fingers up to his mouth. He spread kisses over my knuckles, bringing my attention to him. He's sat beside me on a chair, his elbows resting on the bed. His eyes are watery and creased at the sides due to his proud grin.

"And everything's okay?" he looked to Dr Greene for a final confirmation. She nodded without hesitancy.

"Everything's perfect. Nice strong heartbeat," she smiled. She distracted herself with my file for a moment, scribbling down a few notes. "Working off your last menstrual cycle and the size of the baby, I'd say you're only just twelve weeks pregnant. Which means you'll be due… the week of October 23rd."

Christian's grinner grew higher across his face. He nodded and thanked Dr Greene, returning his mouth to my hand. He was lost for words.

Dr Greene offered me some paper towel to clean my stomach of the lubricant. I wiped slowly, skimming over my slight bump.

"How many pictures do you want this time?"

When we had our twelve week scan with Ted, we ordered pictures for all of our family members, offering them gifts to celebrate the news. And when we were expecting Phoebe, we needed extra on top in order to accommodate for Deb, Ray's new wife, and Ethan. He had proposed to Mia the week before our sonogram.

"A dozen," Christian said, calculating the numbers already. He stood up from his chair and moved to return it back to the far wall of the office.

"We need fourteen," I corrected. Dr Greene nodded and excused herself from the room, giving us a moment's privacy. Christian looked to me for explanation once we were alone. "I want Ted and Phoebe to have copies of their own."

"Oh…" he nodded.

"I want them to be as involved as possible," I added. "I don't want either of them feeling as if they're going to be left out because of the new baby."

"I'm sure they won't. They both know how much we love them," he came to me and helped me sit up. I held onto his forearms for support. "We'll go to the toy store on our way home, though. We can pick up some new dolls for them."

When I fell pregnant with Phoebe, we bought Ted a baby doll as a way to help him get used to the idea of there being a new baby in the house. He loved it, showering it with kisses and carrying it everywhere. And when Phoebe eventually arrived, we introduced him to her and he forgot all about the doll, devoting his attention to his sister instead. It made the process easy on all of us. Christian suggested we do the same with this baby and get both Ted and Phoebe a doll each, though I suspect Ted will adjust to the idea much easier than Phoebe, having already been through this.

"I want to tell them first, before anyone else." I told Christian. He agreed and drew me in for a warm hug. I giggled, full of exhilaration. I felt the adrenaline pump through my veins. "I can't believe we're really pregnant… I didn't think it would happen this fast."

I took seven at home pregnancy tests when I first suspected I might be pregnant, but still I didn't believe the news until Dr Greene confirmed it a week later.

"What can I say, my little swimmers are of champion stock," Christian winked. He leaned back and took my jaw between his palms, holding me still in front of his face. His eyes watered again. "Baby number three, huh?"

I nodded. "What are we going to call him or her?"

"Well, Ted was Blip," he pursed his lips.

"And Phoebe was Blip 2," I continued.

We fell silent for a moment before we both broke out into a laugh.

"Blip the third," we said in perfect harmony. We nodded and looked down at my stomach.

_Blip the third_…


End file.
